All Falls Down
by illbefine
Summary: CHANBAEK. CEO!CHANYEOL. GS!BAEKHYUN. SEX TOYS. SIDE!KOOKV.
1. Chapter 1

**All Falls Down**

 **illbefine**

.

.

.

"Kau harus segera menikah, Baekhyun-ie..."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal. Lagi-lagi kakaknya membahas topik yang selalu enggan dibahasnya. Dari semua bahasan yang bisa mereka bicarakan, kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu pembicaraan ini yang menyeruak? Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba rusak.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini padamu, Taehyung- _oppa_. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku." Baekhyun mempererat ponsel yang sedang dijepitnya antara telinga dan bahu agar tak terjatuh. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mencari yoghurt rendah lemak dalam lemari pendinginnya.

Terdengar dengusan napas keras dari ujung saluran telepon. "Justru karena masa mudamu sudah sangat sempurna, kau harus segera mencari pendamping hidupmu. Apalagi yang ingin kau cari dalam hidupmu?"

Baekhyun melenguh keras. Letupan-letupan emosi dalam dadanya sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi. Pertama, yoghurt tak berasa yang dicarinya tidak mampu juga ia temukan. Kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi pasar swalayan? Kedua, kakak laki-lakinya yang homoseksual itu sangatlah keras kepala. Baekhyun sangat mengerti alasan pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu menjadi terlalu protektif padanya. Bagaimana pun... apakah wajar jika dia meneleponnya seminggu sekali hanya untuk memintanya segera menikah? Pria itu jadi tak waras karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Jungkook dan geng idiotnya.

Pintu kulkasnya Baekhyun banting dengan seluruh tenaga. Tangannya dengan kesal meraih ponselnya yang masih terjepit di bahunya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan ponsel itu tepat ke depan mulutnya. Ia menghirup napas dengan sekuat tenaga, bersiap meledakkan emosinya yang sudah menggelegak. "Bagaimana kalau _oppa_ saja yang segera menikah? Apakah _oppa_ tak bosan menunggangi penis kecil Jungkoo setiap malam?" Dengan pertanyaannya barusan, Baekhyun menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru merasakan efek ledakan emosinya. Urat-urat di daerah keningnya berdenyut-denyut dengan keras. Darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluhnya bergerak dengan liar. Wajahnya terasa terbakar saking panasnya. Napasnya jadi tidak keluar-masuk sesuai ritme. Jika sudah seperti ini keadaannya, maka bisa dipastikan rasa pening akan segera melandanya.

Ting! Tong!

Hembusan napas keras Baekhyun keluarkan. Meskipun ia tidak ingin beranjak, namun ia akhirnya tetap melakukannya begitu mengingat kemungkinan paket yang ditunggunya telah datang. Benar saja, begitu membuka pintu, seorang pengantar paket berdiri dihadapannya. Setelah menandatangani beberapa helai kertas resi dan menutup pintu, ia segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ia meraih gunting yang tergeletak di atas meja riasnya. Setelahnya ia menggunakan benda tajam itu untuk membuka kardus paketnya. Ia membuang beberapa gumpalan kertas dan plastik penambal paket tak berguna. Matanya menemukan selembar kertas yang tak tergumpal dari balik tumpukan penambal paket itu. Bacaan bertuliskan 'Mr. Park's Jumbo Tantus' dan panduan pemakaiannya tertuliskan di atas kertas itu.

Dari balik kertas, tepat di dasar kardus paket, tersimpan sebuah benda yang dilihatnya di toko online beberapa hari lalu. Sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna hijau stabilo yang membuatnya hampir meneteskan air liur. Selain teksturnya yang sempurna, sudut lekukan benda ini pun tak kalah hebatnya. Benda sepanjang tujuh inchi itu menyerupai bentuk sebuah organ vital kaum adam. Ya, sebuah dildo.

Inilah penyebab terbesar Taehyung menjadi sangat protektif padanya. Lelaki itu mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan yang sedang digelutinya ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang pengurus blog pribadi. Awalnya ia hanya iseng membuat blognya, namun sekarang menjadi penghasilan utamanya. Bukan hanya blogger mainstream, dia termasuk blogger paling sukses di Semenanjung Korea—bahkan dunia! Blognya yang dibaca puluhan ribu kali sehari itu selalu menjadi idaman bagi para wanita. Pssst, hal itu sangat wajar karena isi artikel dalam blognya cukup unik: review mengenai alat bantu seks bagi wanita.

Ia mengerti sekali kekhawatiran kakaknya itu. Baekhyun mengerti bahwa pekerjaannya ini sangat beresiko. Dia bisa menjadi mangsa yang mudah bagi predator jahat di luar sana. Taehyung menginginkan ia segera menikah agar ada sesorang yang mampu melindunginya dari ancaman.

Namun, bukan berarti pria usil dan tengil itu bisa meneror saluran teleponnya tiap minggu! Ia kira menikah adalah persoalan gampang? Ia kira menikah itu semudah menekan tombol ' _on'_ dalam setiap dildo? Tak hanya memikirkan soal perasaannya, ia juga harus mencari pasangan yang bersungguh-sungguh dengannya. Huh, Taehyung selalu membuat emosi dirinya! Dasar dinosaurus cempreng! Suasana hatinya benar-benar menjadi nol.

Masih dengan amarah yang membara, Baekhyun melucuti celana piamanya sendiri. Tak lupa ia memeosotkan celana dalamnya dengan kasar. Tanpa berpikir kedua kali, jari tengahnya segara bergerak menuju organ surganya. Secara teratur ia mulai menggesek-gesek bagian kecil yang tersembunyi di balik bibir bagian atasnya. Sesekali ia mendesah kecil saat kepalanya yang penuh amarah sekarang tercampur oleh syahwat tinggi. Beberapa menit kemudian, cairan lubrikasi alami mulai merembes dari dinding vaginanya. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa tetes mengalir keluar dari selangkangannya. Saat yang tepat, pikirnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Baekhyun mengambil dildo yang dipesannya secara online dari toko langganannya. Tak lupa ia meraih botol pelumas yang selalu siap di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengira-ngira ukuran yang tepat, ia mengoleskan isi dari botol itu ke seluruh bagian dildo yang masih kering.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Kepalanya mulai pening. Ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dalam keadaan senyaman mungkin. Kakinya ia buka selebar mungkin agar memudahkan akses untuk mainan barunya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menempelkan ujung dildo itu tepat di depan bibir vaginanya.

"A-ah!"

Tak menunggu lama, setiap bagian mainan bertekstur agak lembut itu mulai memasukinya. Ia meringis saat syaraf-syaraf yang berada di daerah segitiganya mulai terstimulasi. Seluruh bagian dildo sepanjang tujuh inchi itu akhirnya tertanam seluruhnya. Ia baru menekan tombol berwarna merah setelah vaginanya terbiasa dengan rasa penuh yang baru. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya saat getaran mulai terasa menggetarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara cempreng Taehyung yang memintanya menikah tanpa diundang terlintas dalam pikirannya. _Freak_!

Hawa nafsunya lenyap seketika.

Baekhyun melempar dildo yang sempat ia masukkan ke sudut kamarnya. Persetan!

Ia mengambil laptopnya dan mulai mengetik ulasan dengan penuh amarah.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LIGHT'S FANTASY BLOG**

 **REVIEW: MR. PARK'S JUMBO TANTUS**

* * *

 **dipos tanggal 5 Januari 2017 oleh Byun Light**

 **39 Komentar**

Park Company kembali datang dengan produk terbaru mereka. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku selalu menyukai setiap produk yang mereka rilis. Pssst, sepertinya mereka sangat mengetahui diriku hingga mereka selalu tahu apa yang aku sukai. Produk mereka berada di luar logika, semuanya membuatku selalu bermimpi di siang bolong.

Oleh karena itu, saat Mr. Park's Jumbo Tantus baru saja dilepas di pasaran, aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Aku segera mencari detail produk itu di toko online langgananku. Aku langsung tertawa saat melihat tampilannya. Mereka lagi-lagi datang dengan warna-warna kesukaanku: warna pastel. Warna hijau stabilo langsung menarik mataku. Hingga aku pun langsung memesannya dan meminta pemilik toko untuk mengirimkannya menggunakan paket kilat.

Kalian pernah membaca reviewku tentang Mr. Park's D Horse? Jika kalian pernah membacanya, maka kalian pasti tahu benar betapa tergila-gilanya aku. Ukuran D Horse yang besar hampir membuatku menangis saat bagian ujungnya menggesek bagian terdalamku. Kalian tidak perlu terkejut saat aku bilang bahwa Mr. Park's Jumbo Tantus justru datang dalam ukuran yang jauh lebih panjang. Silakan kalian terkejut, aku saja langsung meneteskan air liur saat mengetahui bahwa Jumbo Tantus berukuran tujuh inchi. _Fuck_.

Desain tantus ini tidak begitu menyeramkan. Tidak seperti D Horse, Jumbo Tantus memiliki urat yang lebih sedikit. Meskpun sedikit, tapi letak urat ini berada di pangkalnya, sehingga aku yakin Jumbo Tantus tidak perlu banyak usaha unuk menyentuh G-spot-mu! Bentuk urat-urat ini pun tidak sembarangan, karena motifnya membentuk sebuah ombak yang teratur. Tentu ini akan menenggelamkanmu jauh lebih dalam.

Selain itu, tantus ini hadir bersama getaran. Tak hanya bagian intimmu saja, pasti jiwamu akan ikut bergetar saat kau menyalakannya. Mr. Park's Jumbo Tantus dilengkapi dengan dua tipe getaran. Getaran pertama yaitu getaran lebih-dalam, sedangkan getaran lainnya yaitu getaran jangan-berhenti. Bagaimana? Bukankah semua spesifikasi Jumbo Tantus ini begitu menggiurkan?

Seribu sayang.

Ekspektasi tinggiku tak sesuai kenyataan. Tadi malam aku baru saja menerima paketnya. Aku serasa ingin muntah melihat desainnya. Aku terpaksa melakukan stimulasi agar aku tetap bisa mengulasnya. Aku memasukkan tantus itu saat vaginaku sudah benar-benar basah. Aku hampir menangis saat mulai memasukkannya. Bukan karena rasa nikmat, tapi karena tantus ini terasa sangat buruk. Aku bahkan tertawa frustasi saat menyalakan getarannya. Apa yang sedang tantus ini lakukan? Menggelitik hidungku? Aku langsung melemparnya dengan kesal.

* * *

 **Bagikan pos ini:**

 **Twitter Facebook Plus Pinterest Tumblr**

* * *

 **39 pemikiran tentang Review: Mr. Park's Jumbo Tantus:**

 **Kim Joon xxxx**

 **3 jam yang lalu**

Apakah rasanya benar-benar seburuk itu? Aku harus segera membatalkan pesananku.

* * *

 **Do Kyung xxx**

 **3 jam yang lalu**

Pantas saja tetanggaku yang penggemar produk Park _Company_ menangis sepanjang malam.

* * *

 **Zhang Yi xxxx**

 **2 jam yang lalu**

Kudengar Park _Company_ sedang berganti CEO, aku membayangkan betapa becusnya presdir yang baru itu.

* * *

 **Klik untuk melihat lebih banyak...**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tuan Park?"

Seorang pria berjas lengkap yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Ya? Ada apa?" Nada suaranya terdengar kesal, tapi raut wajahnya sangat datar.

Sekretaris yang tadi memanggilnya menghembuskan napas resah saat pandangan tajam itu tertuju padanya. Siapa wanita yang tidak akan resah saat ditatap oleh wajah setampan itu. "I-ini..." Wanita itu berdeham. Merasa malu sendiri karena sempat melamun keras. "Penjualan kita hari ini menurun drastis. Banyak sekali pelanggan yang melepas pesanan mereka. Terutama untuk beberapa produk yang baru kita luncurkan."

"Apa?!" Pria berbibir kecil itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?" Nada kesalnya semakin meningkat.

Sekretarisnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir mendengar nada kesal itu. "I-itu... ada seorang blogger yang mengulas produk kita."

Kerutan kening pria itu semakin mendalam. "Apa salahnya dengan hal itu?"

Wanita itu dengan cepat menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Dia memberi ulasan negatif pada produk kita. Bukankah kita seharusnya melaporkan dia pada pihak yang berwajib?"

Mata presiden direktur yang baru saja terpilih itu menerawang. "Siapa blogger itu?"

"Dia seorang blogger terkenal. Byun Light."

Seringaian tipis seketika terbentuk saat nama itu terdengar. Chanyeol menatap sekretarisnya dengan mata berbinar. "Tidak perlu dilaporkan. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mendesain blognya saat suara bel apartemennya terdengar keras. Sejauh ingatannya, paketnya tidak ada yang datang hari ini. Oleh sebab itu ia menjadi heran saat menemukan pengantar paket berdiri di depan pintunya. Pria berpakaian kontras itu menyerahkan sebuah surat padanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Baekhyun menutup pintunya. Sambil berjalan menuju sofa, ia mulai membaca surat berbahan bagus itu.

"Apa ini...?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Undangan? _Gala dinner_ peluncuran produk baru Park _Company?_ Auditorium Park _Company?_ Besok malam?"

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Falls Down**

 **illbefine**

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sempat kebingungan dalam menentukan pakaian, akhirnya mampu memilih dalam detik terakhir. Pilihannya jatuh pada _silk blouson top_ dan _knee-length skirt_ berwarna _navy blue_. Karena dalam undangannya tercantum kata formal, maka dengan terpaksa ia memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

"Terima kasih, _ahjussi_." Baekhyun berucap sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar won dari tas tangannya pada sopir taksi. "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

Desahan pendek terhembuskan dari bibirnya saat mengetahui ia terlambat beberapa menit dari jadwal. Sambil berusaha berlari dengan benar, Baekhyun berusaha mencari tempat makan malam yang akan dihadirinya. Alis kanannya terangkat kecil saat ia merasakan suasana yang aneh. Apakah tidak aneh jika _gala dinner_ sebuah perusahaan alat bantu seks terbesar di Asia tidak ada yang mendatangi? Suasana lobi yang dilaluinya saat ini sangat jauh dari kata ramai. Atau ia benar-benar sudah terlambat mendatanginya?

"Permisi. Apakah kau tahu letak auditorium?" tanya Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap seorang pelayan muda melintas.

"Kau tinggal lurus saja, _ahgassi_."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Setelah sampai di tempat yang pelayan tadi tunjukkan, seorang pelayan lainnya membukakan pintu besar yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan. Perlahan ia memasuki auditorium yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya makan malam ini.

Kerutan di kening Baekhyun semakin dalam. Apakah ia salah hari? Tidak mungkin, ia sudah membaca undangannya sepuluh kali, saking senangnya ia diundang oleh perusahaan favoritnya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa peluncuran produk akan dilakukan di tempat ini. Suasana sangat sepi, hampir tak ada suara apa pun. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di ruangan ini adalah meja bulat berukuran sedang tepat di pusat ruangan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pria sedang terduduk di meja makan itu. Mungkin saja pria itu bisa melenyapkan kebingungannya.

Cahaya auditorium yang agak minim sedikit menurunkan kualitas cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun baru bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas saat ia sudah hampir mencapai meja itu.

Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Senyuman lebarnya luntur tiba-tiba. Kedua alis Baekhyun dengan segera menyatu. Sebuah ingatan menghantamnya.

"Park—Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sendiri merasa pangling. Ia cukup ragu karena Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya tidak berpenampilan seperti ini. Namun, ia cukup yakin bahwa pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya adalah Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria berwajah datar itu berdeham dengan tenang. Tidak terlihat kaget seperti Baekhyun sama sekali. "Aku akan menghadiri _gala_ _dinner_?" jawabnya.

"Kau diundang juga?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Chanyeol dan dirinya memasuki sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya tidak berwajah... ya, sekeren ini. Dulu kacamata tebalnya menyangkut di hidungnya yang masih tetap mancung. Ia hampir tertawa saat mengingat Chanyeol yang memasukan seragam sekolah ke celananya. Jangan lupakan tumpukan buku yang selalu ditentengnya kemana pun. "Sepertinya kita salah tempat?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat sangat mantap dengan jawabannya. "Tempatnya sudah benar."

Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya ini berada di luar imajinasinya. Seksi saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan betapa panasnya penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat melihat kilasan kulit di balik kemeja yang tidak dikancing beberapa itu. Kalau tidak punya rasa malu, mungkin Baekhyun akan merengek saat melihat betapa mulusnya kulit itu. Apalagi saat melihat betapa tajamnya alis hitam itu. Lututnya seketika berubah jadi puding. "Tapi... bagaimana mungkin?" Bagaimana mungkin kau berubah setampan ini?

Sebuah senyum penuh seringai perlahan Chanyeol berikan padanya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata... aku adalah orang yang mengundangmu?"

Huh? Baekhyun terasa ditampar dengan kuat. Dungunya ia, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Park _Company_.

Park Chanyeol.

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah dia direktur perusahaan alat bantu seks favoritnya?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja _gala dinner_ peluncuran produk perusahaan terbaru kami?" Chanyeol kembali angkat bicara. Ia tidak boleh sering-sering melakukan itu karena suaranya yang dalam itu selalu melemahkan jantung Baekhyun. Baru saja ia mengkonfirmasi kemungkinan yang memenuhi pikirannya. "Kau ke sini untuk memberikan ulasanmu, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun serasa ditampar. Kali ini lebih kencang. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang jauh lebih genting. Terkutuklah wajah Chanyeol dan pesonanya karena membuat otaknya sempat berhenti bekerja. Ia baru saja melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jika Chanyeol bisa mengundangnya, bukankah itu berarti ia mengetahui pekerjaan Baekhyun saat ini? _Fuck._

"Silakan duduk." Chanyeol memerintahnya dengan nada terhibur.

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di palung terdalam seluruh samudera. Namun, nyawanya akan terbuang percuma, karena bagaimana pun, Park Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mengetahui sisi liar dalam dirinya. Baekhyun yang Chanyeol dan semua temannya sekolahnya kenal adalah siswi yang sangat pendiam dan tanpa dosa. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Chanyeol jika mengetahui betapa kotornya ia kini. "I-iya." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat di seberang Chanyeol. "Apakah hanya aku saja peserta _gala dinner_ ini?" Baekhyun menanyakan kejanggalan terbesar yang ia temukan hari ini.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Reaksi jantung Baekhyun atas tawa itu tak terlalu baik, karena organnya itu terus saja berhenti sesaat. "Aku tidak perlu semua orang untuk menyaksikan peluncuran produk baruku. Aku hanya perlu kau dan ulasanmu saja. Bukankah blog-mu sangat terkenal?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan. "Tidak. Aku biasa saja. Kau terlalu memuji." Harga dirinya sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Tak perlu diragukan lagi seberapa tahu Chanyeol tentang keliaran dirinya. Ia sudah pasti tahu betapa bejatnya Baekhyun yang dulu polos. Tetapi melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang biasa saja, sepertinya ia harus berhenti beraksi berlebihan. Chanyeol pemilik perusahaan seks, tentu saja pikirannya sudah sangat terbuka akan wanita yang agak liar, bukan? "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memiliki bisnis sebesar ini." Baekhyun balik memuji. Ia sedang jujur karena Park Company adalah salah satu perusahaan kesukaannya.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku baru memimpin selama beberapa bulan. Pemimpin sebelumnya adalah yang paling patut dipuji." Chanyeol pun berdeham pelan. "Silakan nikmati makanannya." Chanyeol menunjuk hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Dengan senang hati." Ia sepenuhnya tidak peduli dengan seluruh keganjilan acara _gala dinner_ ini—selama Chanyeol dan segala pesonanya ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun meraih pisau dan garpu yang tergeletak di samping piringnya. Dengan lihai ia mulai mengiris daging stik yang ada di piringnya. Senyumannya melebar saat ia merasakan betapa lembutnya tekstur daging itu di ujung pisaunya. "Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyuapkan daging sapi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya dan sesekali menyesap wine-nya. "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang."

Baekhyun sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati makan malamnya saat Chanyeol menyela dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kesalahanmu?"

Kepala Baekhyun dengan cepat terangkat. "Kesalahan?" Wajah Chanyeol semakin lekat menatapnya. Baekhyun semakin kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Apalagi saat mendegar decihan dari bibir itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya kembali tempat asalnya. Otaknya berusaha keras mencari maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Kebingungan Baekhyun tak tertolong lagi saat Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa ia memiliki kesalahan. Saat sekolah dulu mereka tidak begitu mengenal. Setelah tamat sekolah pun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sambil berpikir, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Keuda tangannya ia simpan di pegangan kursi.

"Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun hampir saja bertanya, saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menekan sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun sadari berada di atas meja sejak awal. Bentuknya bulat dan berwarna merah. Sebuah tombol? Kejadiannya cepat sekali, Baekhyun tidak sempat untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi. Tanpa disadarinya, tiba-tiba sebuah besi bergerak di pegangan kursinya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mustahil untuk digerakkan. Kedua besi itu mengunci pergerakannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun menggeram setelah tersadar.

"Sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kesalahanmu..." Seringain Chanyeol semakin melebar. Ia memajukan badannya lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja peluncuran produk terbaru Park Company?"

Pikiran Baekhyun sempat melayang. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia tercengang hebat. Peluncuran produk baru? Ia sudah sering mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu sebelumnya. Kegiatannya biasanya berisi sambutan produsen produk itu, lalu pesta atas keberhasilan tim produksi. Acara intinya yaitu pembagian produk itu secara cuma-cuma, agar para tamu bisa mencoba dan mengulasnya sendiri. Apa yang ada di otak liar Baekhyun saat ini... Chanyeol akan membuatnya mencoba dan mengulas secara langsung di tempat kejadian. Oh, tidak. "Lepaskan aku!"

Jantung Baekhyun bergetar tak nyaman saat suaranya hanya memantul dari dinding auditorium. Sulit sekali kesempatan suaranya untuk bisa keluar dari ruang luas ini dan menghampiri setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Percuma saja ia mencoba kabur. Kursi sialan penuh jebakan ini membuatnya mustahil bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit.

"Tenang saja, Nona Byun Light. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa mencoba berbagai alat bantu seks?" Mata Chanyeol yang beberapa menit lalu hanya bersinar datar, sekarang penuh dengan kerlingan nakal. "Kenapa kau panik sekali?"

"Tolong!" Baekhyun terus berusaha meminta pertolongan. Keringat dingin mulai merembes dari telapak tangannya yang tergenggam.

"Percuma kau berteriak." Chanyeol tertawa pendek. Terdengar sangat terhibur akan situasi. "Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

"Berengsek." Tatapan tajam Baekhyun menjelaskan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan kilasan raut sadis dari wajah datar itu. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhku. Aku tidak akan segan membawa ini ke meja hijau jika kau melakukan hal yang keterlaluan."

"Jadi kau ingin mencoba produk kita di meja hijau? Fantasimu liar juga, Baekhyun?" Senyum Chanyeol hanya bertahan sekejap karena setelahnya ia langsung memicingkan matanya. Dengusan dari hidungnya menandakan naiknya suasana emosinya. "Aku akan memasang Big Gag Bang padamu jika kau tak berhenti berteriak."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengarkan sebuah alat yang disebutkan Chanyeol. Mulutnya tiba-tiba kering membayangkan alat penutup mulut itu. Produk yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan sado-masokis itu tak pernah disukai Baekhyun. Apalagi mendengar Big Gag Bang, produk Park Company sebesar buah pir matang itu. Ia harus sedikit tenang agar tak ada benda apa pun yang menyumpali mulutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Apa kau ingin minum?" tawar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat gelas _sherry_ yang menganggur di atas meja. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi termasuk penawaran atau pemaksaan karena orang itu sedang menghampirinya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti gelisah. Debaran jantungnya sendiri pun bisa ia dengar sendiri saat ini sking kerasnya.

Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan. "Tunggu dulu." Gelas berisi air tawar yang digenggamnya sudah hampir sampai di bibir Baekhyun. Kilatan cahaya sempat Baekhyun lihat di ujung mata Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kita campur air ini dengan sesuatu agar terasa lebih enak?" Chanyeol mengaduk saku _dress shirt_ putihnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mata Baekhyun tak bisa berkedip saat dua jari Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah kertas kecil. Tak lama kertas kecil itu terbongkar dan menunjukkan isinya yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol menaburkan serbuk putih dalam kertas itu ke dalam gelasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras tanpa komando. Ia berusaha keras menjauhkan kepalanya dari ujung gelas. Usahanya mustahil berbuah karena ruang geraknya sangatlah sempit. Semakin nihil saat Chanyeol mulai menggenggam rahangnya kuat dan mematikan pergerakannya. Mata Baekhyun bergetar kecil saat menyadari kekalahannya. Secara perlahan, ujung gelas itu mengalirkan cairan yang telah tercampur oleh serbuk yang Baekhyun tak ketahui. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Chanyeol?

Baekhyun meraup napas dengan rakus saat seluruh isi gelas sudah tersalurkan pada tubuhnya. Emosinya semakin memuncak saat Chanyeol hanya menatapnya lekat tanpa dosa. Seolah apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang sangat wajar dilakukan. Tak sampai satu menit Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan efek bubuk putih sialan itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, rasa gelisahnya semakin menjadi. Keringat semakin deras membasahi bagian-bagian tubuhnya, terutama wajahnya. Ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana darahnya mulai mengalir lebih cepat, kali ini diiringi oleh rasa adrenalin yang tinggi.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat?" Chanyeol berpura-pura bersedih. Bibirnya dengan lihai melengkung ke arah bawah. Apa ia kira Baekhyun akan luluh dengan hal itu? "Apa yang telah aku masukan tadi, ya?" tanyanya dengan penuh dusta.

"Keparat." Baekhyun mendesis. Hembusan napas frustasi melolosi bibirnya saat beberapa area tubuhnya mulai terasa panas secara janggal. Rasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri semakin kuat saat perasaannya sendiri sudah mulai berkhianat. Meskipun akal sehatnya menangkal semua fantasinya, tapi nalurinya tak bisa dibohongi. Berkat obat itu, Baekhyun ingin ada orang yang meloloskan suhu panas yang mulai menjalari semua bagian tubuhnya. "Kau pantas mendekam di bagian paling bawah neraka."

Semua ekspresi langsung lenyap dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia kembali dengan wajahnya yang tidak ada hal lain selain datar. Kali ini, ekspresi dingin ikut tampak di wajah itu. Ia berdecak kecil. "Oke, kau yang memintanya."

Chanyeol bergerak semakin mendekatinya. Jantung Baekhyun sudah tak tertolong lagi. Ia pasrah jika nantinya organ darah itu akan meledak, karena sekarang detakannya sudah tak terkendali. Melihat keadaan yang melandanya kini, semua pikiran positifnya sudah ludes tak bersisa. Keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah menambah keengganannya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang memperbaiki keadaan.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil meraih sesuatu dari atas meja. Lagi-lagi, sebelumnya Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran benda itu di atas meja. Chanyeol kemudian melebarkan selembar kain yang diraihnya tadi. "Aku senang mendengarkan suara indahmu." Chanyeol melingkarkan kain putih polos itu ke bibirnya. Baekhyun tak melawan karena ia yakin usahanya akan nihil hasil. "Tapi untuk sekarang aku akan lebih senang mendengarkan geraman dan desahan tertahanmu."

Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya tergores saat Chanyeol mulai menyentuh pundaknya. Dulu ia memimpikan momen Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya. Ya, ia sempat menyukai pria itu saat sekolah dulu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu masih ada hingga sekarang? Namun, tidak seperti ini. Tidak dalam keadaan Chanyeol yang memaksakan seluruh kehendaknya, dan dalam keadaan tanpa ikatan perasaan. Mungkin otak Baekhyun sudah sangat kotor karena penuhnya fantasi liarnya, tapi tetap saja ia bukan seorang maniak seks yang rela melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan terbaik. Tidak, ia tidak seperti itu. Tidak terasa ia mendengar cekatan napasnya sendiri saat lelehan air hangat mulai merembes dari ujung matanya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia merasa sudah sangat tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi, dan hal ini semakin membuatnya tersiksa. "Jangan bersedih. Kita akan bersenang-senang," ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. Sambil mengusaknya pelan, Chanyeol berjalan mengitari kursi penuh jebakan yang diduduki Baekhyun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Bibirnya hampir berentuhan dengan telinga Baekhyun saat berbisik pelan, "Aku pernah membaca artikelmu di blogmu. Judulnya adalah Light's Biggest Daydream."

Baekhyun merinding hebat. Selain karena suara dalam Chanyeol yang mampu membuat syaraf sensitif di telinga dalam Baekhyun bergelinjang, pun karena mendengar artikel yang disebutkannya. Artikel yang ditulis sendiri olehnya itu berisi mengenai fantasi seks terbesar yang pernah diimpikannya dalam hidup.

"Kenapa kaget?" Chanyeol tertawa lagi, lebih keras dan lepas kali ini. "Aku pembaca setia blogmu, kau tahu?" Meski Baekhyun tak melihatnya, ia yakin Chanyeol sedang menyeringai kuat padanya.

Chanyeol mulai melayangkan tangannya. Tangannya terasa dingin di kulit Baekhyun yang terbakar. Tangan itu bergerak menjalari tubuh bagian samping Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi oleh blusnya. Chanyeol hanya baru menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang tidak begitu banyak syaraf, tapi efeknya jauh dari itu. Ia serasa seperti sudah disentuh di bagian paling dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak berlebihan, kemungkinan obat yang Chanyeol campur dalam minumannya mampu meningkatkan kesensitifan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya jika kau diikat dalam ruangan redup." Chanyeol menyebutkan fantasi pertama yang ditulisnya di artikel. Setelahnya, tangannya bergerak menyibakkan blus yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas berat Chanyeol saat kulitnya sudah bisa dilihatnya. "Kulitmu membuat pikiranku tak jernih, Light. Aku baru melihat sedikit bagian saja, tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku memujanya. Aku jadi ingin memberikan kenikmatan di seluruh bagian kulitmu. Oh, iya. Kau tahu?" Chanyeol memelankan perkataannya. "Aku tahu semua bagian sensitifmu."

Baekhyun melotot hebat. Ia sekarang ingat bahwa ia menuliskan semua bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif di artikel itu. "Tunggu." Chanyeol menyela rasa paniknya. "Salah satu titik sensitifmu ada di..."

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di balik blusnya bergerak ke arah atas.

"... di sini."

"Mmmhhh!"

Teriakan tertahan Baekhyun melambung saat Chanyeol menekan lembut bagian bawah payudara, tepat di antara tulang rusuknya. Gila!

Chanyeol tertawa pendek mendapat reaksi seperti itu. "Aku suka reaksimu. Aku baru menyentuh satu titiknya. Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyentuh semuanya, ya?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat saat Chanyeol melakukan hal barbar. Ia baru saja merobek blusnya menjadi beberapa bagian dengan mudah menggunakan tangan kosongnya. Baekhyun ingat ia membeli blusnya itu tidak dengan harga yang murah. Rasa merinding mulai dirasakannya saat tubuhnya yang panas dan penuh peluh berkenaan dengan udara secara langsung. Semakin terasa menggigil lagi merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang tak pernah tinggal diam.

Baekhyun tidak begitu sadar saat tiba-tiba saja sandaran kursinya mulai bergerak. Tak lama, posisi tubuhnya sudah berebah di atas kursi itu. Dari posisi ini, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat wajah mesum Chanyeol yang bergelora di muka lampu yang menyorot redup. Seringaian itu muncul lagi dan kali ini bra berwarna _coral_ -nya sudah robek menjadi dua. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tertutupi apa pun, tapi keadaannya justru semakin memanas. Otaknya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk berpikir dengan lancar.

"Haaah!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat jempol Chanyeol menyentuh putingnya yang menegak tanpa stimulan. Kulit Chanyeol tidak terlalu lembut, tapi hal itu yang justru yang membuat kepalanya pening saat ia mengusak-usak bagian tepi putingnya—titik sensitifnya yang lain. Tak cukup dengan satu, Chanyeol pun memainkan yang satunya lagi. Baekhyun kira hanya Taehyung dan rengekannya saja yang bisa membuatnya sepening ini. Ternyata sentuhan Chanyeol mampu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Chanyeol tidak memberi Baekhyun waktu untuknya bernapas. Selanjutnya telapak Chanyeol menangkup payudaranya dengan sempurna. Ia meremas-remas bongkahan kenyal itu dengan tenaga yang pas dan tak berlebihan. Selain rasa panas, kini rasa gatal dirasakannya saat remasan itu semakin sering dirasakannya.

"Baiklah, suasana sudah mulai memanas." Chanyeol berujar. Tangannya terlepas dari dada Baekhyun. Hampir saja Baekhyun mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan merengek karena teganya Chanyeol merenggut rasa nyaman dan menenggelamkan itu darinya. "Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk peluncuran produk Park Company terbaru." Suara riang yang dibuatnya sama sekali tak membuat baik keadaan.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menjauhi area pandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi debaran jantungnya menunjukkan bahwa peristiwa yang akan dilaluinya sebentar lagi benar-benar ada di luar imajinasinya. Ia bisa mendengar suara benturan sesuatu berbahan kayu—seperti suara laci yang digeser. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol muncul kembali dengan senyum miringnya. Tangannya yang terangkat menggenggam seuatu yang berukuran panjang namun tidak besar. Seperti pensil. "Inilah produk terbaru kami, Mr. Park's Pencil."

Tunggu dulu, apakah benda seperti pensil itu adalah prosuk baru Park Company? Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan tawanya. Yang benar saja?

"Jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya." Nada tajam Chanyeol menggema. Ia kemudian meletakkan benda mirip pensil itu di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya sekali seolah ia siap menyantap sesuatu. Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun berdebar kuat saat bibir Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya. Seharusnya ia kecewa saat bukan bibirnya tujuan Chanyeol, melainkan lehernya. Tetapi ia lega karena Chanyeol memperlakukan lehernya dengan baik. Chanyeol berkata benar, ia tahu titik sensitifnya, saat Chanyeol mulai meraup kulit di bagian bawah telinganya.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat Chanyeol berkali-kali mendaratkan kecupan di sana. Kadang ia menyedot kuat saat bergerak terus menuju bawah. Bibir kecil yang terasa sangat lembut itu kemudian berhenti di tulang selangkanya. Bagian paling sensitifnya di bagian tubuh atasnya. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bergetar resah, tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia terus bergerak menyusuri bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Baekhyun sempat terlompat kaget saat Chanyeol meremas kuat bagian pinggangnya.

Setelah mengusapnya beberapa saat, Chanyeol mulai membuka kaitan pada roknya. Kali ini ia lebih manusiawi karena hanya meloloskan rok pendek birunya itu, tanpa membuatnya rusak. Chanyeol lalu melepaskan kulumannya di tulang selangkanya. Bibirnya itu bergerak semakin ke bawah. Puting Baekhyun kembali menjadi sasaran. Sensasi yang dirasakannya saat ini berbeda dengan sentuhan jari tadi. Kali ini terasa hangat dan basah, semakin membuat syarafnya haus akan rasa nikmat. Suara kecipak yang membuat kepalanya serasa ditekan kuat muncul saat bibir Chanyeol lepas dari dadanya. Sekarang bibir dan lidah itu mulai menjilati perutnya. Semua orang harus percaya saat ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu seperti mengepakan sayap dalam perutnya. Terasa geli dan penuh sensasi.

Ekspektasi Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang akan menyentuh inti dari kegiatan ini harus terhenti di tengah jalan. Bibir Chanyeol malah melewatkan bagian yang justru begitu ditunggunya. Chanyeol malah bergerak ke arah kakinya. Tangannya dengan tak sabaran mulai mencopot sepasang sepatu haknya. Suara benturan lantai terdengar saat Chanyeol melemparnya begitu saja. Tanpa aba-aba, lidah Chanyeol bergerak ke arah mata kakinya. Setelah itu seluruh bagian mata kaki Baekhyun sudah terperangkap dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Ahm!"

"Liar sekali, eh? Bahkan mata kaki adalah bagian sensitifmu?"

Sambil menjelajahi kakinya, Chanyeol meraba-raba paha dalamnya. Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat Chanyeol menggodanya dengan jari-jarinya yang menekan pelan bagian-bagian pahanya. Desahan puas muncul dari mulut Chanyeol saat bibirnya terlepas dari kakinya.

Baekhyun tahu wajahnya memerah saat ini. Pertama karena hawa panas dan nafsu kuat yang ia rasakan. Lalu karena seorang Park Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan celana dalamnya dengan lekat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol di sekitar area segitiganya. Chanyeol kemudian perlahan menekan jarinya dengan penuh penasaran. Telunjuknya itu tepat menyentuh bagian tengah bibir vaginanya. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti agar-agar karena rasa yang ditimbulkan sentuhan itu.

Chanyeol mendesis puas saat jarinya terasa sangat basah oleh cairan Baekhyun. "Wah, kau sudah sangat basah? Kau sensitif sekali."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena pujian itu dan karena jari Chanyeol sudah menyelip di bagian tali celana dalamnya. Saking sensitifnya Baekhyun, pergerakan celana dalamnya sendiri pun mampu membuat ia mendesah tertahan. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Chanyeol setelah celana dalamnya terlepas. Namun, ia yakin Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan bagian inti tubuhnya itu dengan lekat karena ia tak melakukan langkah apa pun. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun malah berdebar dengan penuh harapan.

Baekhyun serasa meledak saat Chanyeol mengecup vaginanya tanpa aba-aba. Bibir Chanyeol baru saja bersentuhan dengan kulit paling sensitif yang ada di tubuhnya. Baekhyun ingin merengek saat langsung Chanyeol meraup bibir vaginanya. Terkadang tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak saat bibir itu menyentuh klitorisnya. Alur napas Baekhyun semakin tak teratur saat jari Chanyeol menyingkap jaringan yang menutupi klitorisnya. Pertama Chanyeol hanya mengecupi klitorisnya, lalu kemudian Chanyeol benar-benar meraupnya dengan rakus.

Otak Baekhyun terus terasa berputar sampai ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sensasi luar biasa sudah tak mampu dibendungnya. Cairan terus-terusan menetes dari sela-sela bibir vaginanya dan Chanyeol menyeruputnya dengan lancar. Gumaman kenikmatan yang Chanyeol dengungkan semakin menaikkan perasaannya. Baekhyun sering membiarkan klitorisnya digetarkan oleh berbagai macam alat bantu seks, tapi mulut Chanyeol terasa sangat istimewa. Ini membuatnya serasa dijatuhkan dari gedung pencakar langit.

Bibir Chanyeol berpindah ke paha dalamnya. Tentu mengundang erangan kecewa Baekhyun yang merasa sesuatu akan pecah sesaat lagi. Park sialan! Rasa kecewanya tak bertahan lama karena giliran dua jari Chanyeol yang mengerjai vaginanya. Awalnya jari telunjuk dan tengah yang bersatu itu hanya menggores-gores bagian luarnya saja. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, jari itu mulai memasuki vaginanya.

Baekhyun sudah tak akan percaya lagi dengan Chanyeol yang culun saat sekolah dulu. Park Chanyeol yang sedang menjilati pahanya ini, berbeda dari bayangannya. Dia tahu. Chanyeol tahu dan sudah ahli mengenai hal ini. Terutama karena Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Kebanyakan pria berpikir bahwa cara termudah membahagian wanita adalah hanya memaju-mundurkan. Mereka salah, karena hal yang sebenarnya syaraf-syaraf vagina wanita inginkan adalah gerakan mengaduk. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat atas sensasi yang didapatnya. Air matanya bahkan hampir menetes saking tingginya rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol terus saja mengobok-obok vaginanya hanya dengan kedua jarinya. Tidak terasa penuh, tapi semua ujung syarafnya terpuaskan.

"Oke. Kita coba pensilnya."

Chanyeol mengangkat jarinya dari vaginanya. Rasa kosong yang sempat dirasakannya hanya bertahan sesaat. Tidak jauh lebih besar dari jari Chanyeol, pensil itu mulai memasukinya. Baekhyun ingin tertawa lagi. Sebenarnya, benda apa pun yang memasuki vaginanya pasti akan membuat nikmat asal diperlakukan dengan benar. Namun, Chanyeol sepertinya harus berpikir seribu kali untuk menjual benda sekecil ini ke pasaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Rasanya? Apa Chanyeol berubah dungu karena nafsu?

"Biasa saja, ya?" Terdengar nada sedih yang sangat dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri. Ia membiarkan benda seperti pensil itu tertancap di vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian meraba-raba saku celananya. Ia mengangkat sebuah benda setelah ia menemukannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas karena matanya memburam oleh nafsu. Tapi ia yakin benda yang dipegang Chanyeol adalah sebuah tombol pengendali. Benar saja, karena tak berapa lama ia mulai menekannya.

"HAAAH!"

Baekhyun tercekat hebat. Geramannya terpantul keras ke seluruh ruangan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Ia serasa ingin melipat tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalan tangannya yang kuat menujukkan seberapa kuat ia menahan perasaannya. Pensil itu bergetar tak terlalu kuat. Tapi! Sensasi yang ditimbulkan pensil itu membuatnya gila. Seperti ada aliran listrik rendah yang menstimulasi G-spot-nya. Terus-terusan ia serasa disiram oleh hujaman kenikmatan.

"Jangan nilai dildo dari ukurannya."

Terdengar suara pergerakan besi, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Tangan Baekhyun yang terlepas begitu gatal ingin mencari pegangan karena ia tak mampu menahan kenikmatannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia hanya menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya saat ia tak bisa mencari benda yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Tak bertahan satu menit, semua jaringan di tubuh Baekhyun berkontraksi kuat. Kali ini ia seperti sedang ditenggelamkan ke dasar laut. Baekhyun tidak menyangka benda sekecil itu mampu membuatnya orgasme dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan orgasmenya ini tidak biasa. Cairan orgasmenya menyemprot dengan kuat dari vaginanya. Biasanya ia bahkan tidak meneteskan begitu banyak cairan saat orgasme.

"Bagaimana produk kami, Nona Byun?" Chanyeol bertanya saat Baekhyun masih merasa melambung tinggi. Baekhyun bisa mersakan getaran pensil itu mulai berhenti. Begitu pula Chanyeol langsung mencabut pensil itu dari vaginanya yang masih terasa sangat sensitif. "Kau harus memberikan ulasan positif kali ini, agar perusahaan kami tidak rugi."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya dengan lebar. Sebuah ingatan menghantam dirinya. Ia kembali ingat dengan tulisannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tulisan yang ditulisnya dalam keadaan dipengaruhi amarah. Jadi inikah kesalahan yang dimaksud Chanyeol? Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia pasti telah secara tak langsung merugikan perusahaannya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini?

"Tapi aku tidak akan khawatir, karena kau orgasme dengan hebatnya tadi." Chanyeol mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya. Ia sengaja melakukannya perlahan agar otak Baekhyun semakin keruh. Jantung Baekhyun sepertinya sudah rusak karena sedari tadi ia tak pernah bisa mengontrolnya. Tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak, atau tiba-tiba berdegup liar seperti saat ini. "Tentu kau akan memberi ulasan positif, kan?"

Setelah celana kain hitam mulai lolos dari kakinya, sebuah brief ketat berwarna putih muncul dari sana. Baekhyun sangat ingin menelan ludah, tapi mulutnya teraa sangat kering saat ini. Seolah mengerti keinginan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengenyahkan kain tipis itu dari selangkangannya. Sebuah penis yang membuat Baekhyun tercekat menyembul dari sana. Dari balik bulu yang tak seberapa tebal, berdiri tegak dan tegang sebuah jaringan yang sering dilihat Baekhyun—tapi tidak seperti ini! Warnanya agak kontras dengan warna kulit pucat Chanyeol. Warna penisnya kecoklatan dengan urat yang menyembul di semua bagiannya. Baekhyun jadi membayangkan apakah Mr. Park's Jumbo Tantus terinspirasi dari penis Chanyeol? Karena ukuran keduanya hampir sama. Bahkan penis Chanyeol terlihat lebih bervolume dari itu! _Fuck my life_ , Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol tertawa pendek, saat Baekhyun hanya menatap penuh takjub. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di bagian kursi yang Baekhyun rebahi. Chanyeol melepas ikatan kain di mulutnya. Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia bisa duduk di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun tak menahan desahannya saat vaginanya bergesekan dengan selangkangan Chanyeol secara langsung. "Kau sangat indah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol membisiki telinga Baekhyun dengan nada yang berat. Baekhyun jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya terus.

Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku ingin tahu. Apakah kau memang sama liarnya dengan Byun Light? Aku ingin kau menunggangiku." Chanyeol meminta dengan pandangannya yang dalam pada mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak setelah melihat binaran mata yang terasa hangat itu. Ia masih tersihir dengn tatapan itu saat Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi terlepas dari pinggang Baekhyun. Ia mencoba memposisikan penisnya yang luar biasa besar itu searah dengan lubang vaginanya. Lalu secara perlahan tubuh Baekhyun dituntun untuk jatuh lagi ke dalam pangkuannya. Kali ini sambil menautkan kedua ikatan mereka.

Baekhyun menutup sebelah matanya saat ujung penis itu mulai memasuki lubangnya yang masih sangat basah akibat orgasme hebat tadi. "Sial. Kau sudah mencoba banyak _sex toys_ , tapi vaginamu masih saja sempit." Tangan kirinya mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol, sementara tangan kanannya menjambak pelan rambut pirangnya. Baekhyun meringis nyaris merengek saat dinding vaginanya bergesekan keras dengan penis Chanyeol yang bertekstur agak kasar. Sudah Baekhyun kira, tak butuh usaha apa pun, G-spot dalam vaginanya telah sukses tersentuh.

"Hmmm!"

Mungkin karena kelembaban vagina Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah bisa menaik-turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan lancar. Beberapa saat hingga hanya kehendak Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya naik-turun. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol bernapas kesulitan sembari terus mengamati Baekhyun yang melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuhnya. Lama-kelamaan sorotan matanya yang hangat terus ditenggelamkan oleh napsu. Ia tak tinggal diam, ia mulai ikut bergerak. Setiap Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggangnya dengan kuat. Langsung menghasilkan bunyi aduan yang terus memanaskan suasana.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih tak menyangka mampu melihat seluruh bagian tubuh seksi Chanyeol seperti ini. Fantasinya sendiri akhirnya terwujud. Hanya melihat tubuh dan wajahnya saja hampir membuat Baekhyun orgasme lagi. Keduanya semakin bersemangat saat menyaksikan keringat tubuh mereka tercampur. Kenikmatan sudah pasti terus-terusan menyerang keduanya.

"Hhhh... Apakah besok ka-kau mau... mhhh... berkencan denganku?" Chanyeol menyibak rambut Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan.

"Ahhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Diamlaaah, Park Chanyeol! Kau baru saja menyentuh A-spot-ku!"

Baekhyun menangis kenikmatan. _Fuck,_ ia orgasme lagi!

.

.

.

* * *

 **LIGHT'S FANTASY BLOG**

 **REVIEW: MR. PARK'S PENCIL**

* * *

 **dipos tanggal 7 Januari 2017 oleh Byun Light**

 **124 Komentar**

* * *

"Jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya."

"Jangan nilai dildo dari ukurannya."

Mr. Park's Pencil itu NIKMAT.

(coret)Tapi Mr. Park's penis jauh lebih nikmat.(/coret)

* * *

 **Bagikan pos ini:**

 **Twitter Facebook Plus Pinterest Tumblr**

* * *

 **124 pemikiran tentang Review: Mr. Park's Pencil:**

* * *

 **Kim Joon xxxx**

 **1 jam yang lalu**

Apakah rasanya senikmat itu hingga kau kehilangan kata-kata? Aku harus segera memesannya!

* * *

 **Do Kyung xxx**

 **1 jam yang lalu**

Apa kata-kata yang ia sensor? Aku penasaran... O.O

* * *

 **Klik untuk melihat lebih banyak...**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tuan Park?"

"Ya?"

"Penjualan kita naik dua kali lipat dalam beberapa hari ini. Banyak investor yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Bagus. Itu berarti... aku harus sering mengadakan _gala dinner_ peluncuran produk."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kembali bekerja."

.

.

.

 **TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Falls Down**

 **illbefine**

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan semua jarinya dari papan ketik laptopnya. Pandangannya yang tajam langsung melubangi pintu apartemennya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai bercabang menuju dua arah, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia sampai membuka pintunya yang terus berbunyi. Peluang pertama, seorang pria berpakaian cerah akan muncul dari sana, memberikan paket _sex toys_ yang sangat ditunggunya untuk diulas. Kemungkinan yang lain—peluang terburuk, pria berpakaian monoton dan berwajah datar akan muncul dari sana, menawarkannya hubungan seks yang membuat pikirannya melayang.

Dalam keadaan normal, Baekhyun akan kegirangan dengan dua kemungkinan itu. Siapa yang tak akan girang jika berhubungan seks dengan pria itu? Pertama, Chanyeol tahu dengan baik cara menggunakan penisnya sendiri. Hal yang paling penting, dia tahu dengan baik cara memanjakan wanita. Perpaduan kedua hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis kenikmatan—bahkan ketagihan.

Namun, tidak kali ini. Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Tidak, ia suka penis Chanyeol, sangat suka. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan pemiliknya. Pria sialan itu sangat cerdas dalam membuatnya orgasme, tapi ia sangat tolol dalam memperlakukan... hatinya.

Oke, ini bodoh.

Oke, mungkin Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. Dalam hubungan seperti ini, tidak boleh ada perasaan yang terpaut. Keduanya sudah saling memberikan keuntungan yang impas. Chanyeol nikmat, Baekhyun puas.

Kecuali jika Baekhyun egois dan mengharapkan hal yang lebih.

Semua hal menyenangkan itu akan lenyap seketika, ketika ia meneteskan secuil saja perasaan ke dalamnya. Dari awal Baekhyun sudah menghancurkan semuanya, dan Baekhyun sadar benar akan hal itu. Dari awal, dengan bodohnya ia sudah mencampurkan perasaannya pada proses ini. Dari awal, orang yang tolol adalah dirinya.

 _Tentu saja Chanyeol hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, mana mungkin ia ingin hatinya?_

Baekhyun sangat ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban 'tidak'. Seburuk apa pun, pasti masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol tidak hanya menyukai tubuhnya saja.

 _Tapi..._

Jika melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka selama beberapa bulan ini... ia harus segera mengubur harapannya. Selama tiga bulan ini, sejak kejadian _gala dinner_ itu, mereka sudah puluhan kali berkencan—lebih tepatnya, berhubungan seks. Selama itu pun, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu perkembangan yang diharapkan olehnya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah pergi ke mana-mana.

Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis saja. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sudah menangis sepanjang malam. Air matanya sudah mengering. Kemarin malam, Chanyeol meneleponnya hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat kejutan untuknya keesokan harinya.

Jangan salah paham, kejutan yang Chanyeol maksud pasti produk _sex toys_ baru yang akan mereka coba bersama. Sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Apalagi setelah telepon itu, Taehyung kembali meneleponnya, dan memintanya segera menikah. Adakah hal yang lebih menyedihkan dari hal itu? Wajar saja jika air matanya habis, bukan?

Ting! Tong!

Baekhyun mengerang kuat saat berdiri dari sofa. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Jika orang itu adalah pengantar paket, ia akan segera menerima paketnya dan mengulasnya seharian. Jika itu Chanyeol, ia akan segera membohonginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menstruasi dan tidak _mood_ untuk berhubungan seks. Jika itu Taehyung, ia akan segera membanting pintunya—dan menendang penisnya jika sempat.

Baekhyun mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu apartemennya. Bibirnya langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat seorang pria berjaket jingga terang sedang berdiri di sana. Dengan penuh semangat, ia langsung meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya.

 _Crap._

Senyumannya langsung lenyap saat melihat siapa orang yang memakai jaket jingga terang. Pada awalnya ia akan berbohong mengenai menstruasinya, sesuai dengan rencana. Namun, melihat senyum kecil di wajah datar yang tampan itu membuat dadanya seketika berdenyut nyeri. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memiliki senyuman itu, memiliki pemiliknya. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis saja.

BRAK!

Baekhyun langsung mendorong pintunya kembali. Menutup segala ruang bagi Chanyeol untuk memasuki apartemennya. Ia terisak kecil saat serangan rasa sedih meremas jantungnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bersuara.

Pintu tidak sempat tertutup sempurna karena sepatu keds Chanyeol mengganjalnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan tenaga lebih kuat saat melihat sepatu abu itu. Ia berharap Chanyeol bisa merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Setidaknya ia bisa ikut merasakan sedikit saja sakit perasaannya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali mencoba. "Ada apa?" Nada suaranya tercekat saat mendengar isakan Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

"Pergi kau!" Baekhyun benci karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya sendiri. "Lenyap saja!" Ia terus berusaha mengimbangi tenaga Chanyeol yang mencoba membuka akses masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin aku bisa menghiburmu." Nada khawatir dalam kata-kata Chanyeol semakin menyakiti Baekhyun. Kenapa maniak seks ini terus saja memberinya harapan hampa? "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

YA! KAU BERSALAH, BODOH! Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi bahkan ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara apa pun, karena rasa perih dalam dadanya membuat tenggorokannya mati rasa. "Pergi kau, Maniak Seks! Aku tidak menyukai caramu berhubungan seks!"

Dusta besar.

Jika ia menolak seks dan penisnya Chanyeol, pria itu akan pergi menjauh, bukan? "Penis kecilmu itu hanya mampu menggelitik vaginaku. Bahkan aku bingung kau memberikanku rasa geli atau rasa sakit?"

Rentetan tak masuk akal dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tergerak untuk mengeluarkan tenaga lebih. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya sama sekali, jadi ia harus pasrah jika pintunya akan terbuka sesaat lagi. Secara perlahan, seiring ludesnya tenaga Baekhyun, celah pintu semakin melebar. Jari-jari Chanyeol perlahan muncul dari sana. Kemudian kumpulan bunga lili ikut menyusul menampakkan diri.

Tunggu dulu.

Bunga lili?

Baekhyun otomatis melepaskan tenaganya dari pintu. Langsung memberikan pemandangan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri kaku dengan pose sedang mendorong pintu. Baekhyun hanya membuka mulut kehilangan kata saat Chanyeol berdeham dan perlahan mendekat. Ia masih terus terdiam saat Chanyeol mengulas air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia masih sangat kaget karena maniak seks bersikap datar seperti Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan setelan cerah dan buket lili putih dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun mungkin masih terlalu berharap saat mengingat arti sesungguhnya dari bunga lili putih. Sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengusir jebakan manis di dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol mendesah resah saat tak mendapatkan reaksi berarti dari Baekhyun—sangat aneh karena sikapnya selalu seperti robot tak berperasaan. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi buket yang dibawanya sendiri—sangat tak wajar karena biasanya ia selalu percaya diri dan penuh perhitungan. Lalu ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini sambil membawa sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Ia kemudian mengulurkan buket bunga itu pada Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu?"

Baekhyun meraihnya tanpa kata, masih terlalu bingung dengan segala kemustahilan yang sedang terjadi.

Sorotan mata Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi dengan keyakinan yang tajam, tapi getaran kecil masih terasa saat ia tiba-tiba mengaku, "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Huh?

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya baru saja jatuh ke basemen apartemen.

"Kau cantik." Chanyeol menggaruk pundaknya sendiri yang pasti tidak terasa gatal. Pandangannya tidak pernah lari ke mana pun, selalu berkunci tatap dengan Baekhyun. "... dan... seksi. Sejujurnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak kita sekolah dulu."

Baekhyun merasa rasa sakit yang tadi meremas-remas hatinya perlahan mulai meleleh. Kini rasa geli yang menggelitik mulai merambati dadanya, terutama perutnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bersemangat. Mungkin karena tumpahan rasa senang yang menghujami seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol terlihat sangat canggung, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan direktur Chanyeol yang pertama kali ditemuinya. "Aku tidak punya kekasih dan kau cantik dan kau seksi dan... uh, I'm fucked up, aku lupa kata-kata yang tadi kusiapkan. Jadi... jadi... maukah... maukah... kita... ah, persetan, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

PLAK!

Chanyeol mengangakan mulutnya kaget saat merasakan tamparan keras Baekhyun di pipi kirinya. Ia akan segera protes sebelum Baekhyun mulai membuka suara dengan penuh amarah. Aura panas langsung mengerubungi Chanyeol, membuatnya ciut tiba-tiba. Apa Baekhyun sedang menstruasi?

"Kau bodoh! Kau hanya seorang maniak seks keparat yang hanya mampu menggoyangkan pinggangmu untuk membuat wanita senang. Apa kau bermaksud melamar wanita dengan kata-kata seperti tadi? Setidaknya buatlah kesan yang membuat wanita mana pun akan mengatakan 'ya' tanpa kau berkata apa pun!"

Chanyeol menutup matanya secara perlahan. Separuh tak sanggup mendengar kata penolakan dari Baekhyun. Ia tahu hidupnya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Tapi... persetan, aku mencintaimu juga."

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan lebar. Mulutnya yang menganga sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi. Semua orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk memuji ketampanannya saat melihat ekspresinya saat ini. "Be-benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Senyuman bahagia dari bibirnya seolah permanen dan tak bisa dilenyapkan. Ia langsung menubruk Chanyeol ke tembok terdekat.

.

.

.

"Kau tadi memanggilku maniak seks. Tapi siapa yang sebenarnya maniak seks di sini?"

Baekhyun tertawa pendek. "Aku bukan maniak seks!" elaknya. Dari _pantry_ dapurnya, ia mengamati Chanyeol yang sedang mengubek-ubek isi kotak _sex toys_ miliknya, sambil menunggu ramen instannya mendidih. Beberapa kali Chanyeol terlihat mengangkat sex toys yang terlihat aneh di benaknya. "Beberapa sex toys hanya aku gunakan sekali atau dua. Hanya sedikit yang aku pakai sampai saat ini karena kualitasnya yang bagus."

"Sejak kapan kau mengoleksi dan mengulas sex toys? Kalau kuhitung isi kotak ini bisa mencapai seratus buah." Chanyeol terus mengaduk-aduk kotaknya, sementara Baekhyun mulai mengangkat ramennya yang sudah bertekstur kenyal.

"Kau belum melihat lima kotakku yang lainnya," aku Baekhyun tanpa malu. "Jumlahnya hampir seribu."

Suara cekatan keras tiba-tiba muncul dari Chanyeol, otomatis membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke belakang. "Benda apa ini?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah sex toys yang berwarna merah muda dan berbentuk selang dengan pompaan di ujungnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa. Maklum saja, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenal dunia alat bantu seks, dia hanya mahir menjalankan bisnis hingga mengantarkannya di posisi sekarang. Lagipula Park Company adalah perusahaan yang berbasis di Asia—yang mayoritasnya masih menganggap tabu urusan alat bantu seks, jadi produk mereka masih termasuk produk yang aman dan mainstream. Tidak seperti perusahaan barat yang memproduksi berbagai macam alat aneh yang sangat eksperimental. "Itu alat pompa klitoris."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan sambil menuangkan ramen yang sudah matang ke atas dua buah mangkuk besar. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa menyaksikan seringaian Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat pompa klitorisnya. "Jangan berpikiran untuk menggunakan benda itu padaku. Awalnya benda itu memang sangat menyenangkan untukku, tapi jika digunakan terlalu lama akan membuat sakit."

Sudah ia kira Chanyeol tidak akan begitu memberi perhatian pada pengakuannya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu mulai berdiri setelah meletakkan _sex toys_ ke kotaknya. Chanyeol langsung mengambil sumpit besi setelah duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menjadi blogger yang... yah, ekstrim, selama ini? Penampilanmu sangat anggun, aku begitu kaget saat tahu kau adalah Byun Light. Kapan pertama kali kau bersentuhan dengan dunia ini?"

"Aku punya pengalaman lucu soal _sex toys_ pertamaku." Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan tawanya lagi saat mengunyah ramennya. "Dari sejak sekolah dulu sebenarnya aku sudah bercita-cita menjadi penulis blog. Awalnya aku ingin mengangkat seni vokal sebagai tema blog-ku. Coba tebak siapa yang membuatku justru berubah pikiran?" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, membuat Chanyeol memberi perhatian penuh padanya. "Taehyung."

Uhuk! Chanyeol langsung tersedak dalam tawa. "Huh? Kakakmu yang _gay_ itu? Bagaimana dia bisa menginspirasimu menjadi penulis blog _sex_? Bukankah dia selalu menentangmu menjadi _blogger_ selama ini?"

"Saat itu aku berulang tahun yang ke-17." Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya sambil bercerita. "Aku sangat heran karena Taehyung dan teman-temannya memberiku hadiah, tidak seperi biasanya." Chanyeol langsung memandangnya dengan pandangan aku-tahu-apa-yang-akan-kau-katakan! "Ya, benar. Mereka memberiku hadiah dildo! Jungkook tertawa paling keras saat melihat wajah kagetku. Setelah kejadian itu aku langsung bersumpah bahwa suatu saat aku akan membuat mereka lebih kaget hingga mereka mendapat serangan jantung."

Baekhyun mengangkat mangkuk ramennya, lalu menyeruput sisa kuah yang tertinggal. Setelahnya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menepuknya puas. "Aku sangat gembira saat melihat Taehyung langsung pingsan saat aku menunjukkan isi blogku padanya. Jungkook langsung panik luar biasa saat melihat kakakku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama beberapa jam saat melihat ketololan mereka berdua. Dendamku akhirnya terbalaskan."

"Astaga." Chanyeol menganga lebar. "Kau lebih sadis dari yang kukira." Ia mengunyah mi terakhir dalam mangkuknya. "Jadi alasanmu menjadi _blogger_ sangatlah konyol seperti itu?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan untuk membuka lemari pendinginnya. "Tidak juga." Baekhyun melarikan tangannya untuk menelusuri isi kulkasnya, mencari-cari yoghurt tanpa rasanya. "Banyak hal lain yang membuatku ingin menjadi penulis blog. Salah satu alasan terbesarnya adalah karena aku ingin para wanita tahu harta karun apa yang sebenarnya mereka bisa dapatkan. Semua wanita harus tahu bahwa mereka berhak untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sama. Aku ingin para wanita lebih bisa menyuarakan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Baekhyun menutup pintu lemari esnya dengan desahan kesal. Tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terpana penuh takjub. Chanyeol kemudian tertawa canggung. "Oke. Aku hanya tidak siap karena ternyata alasannya bisa berbanding terbalik dengan alasan sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pendek. "Aku kehabisan stok yoghurt-ku. Bisa mengantarku?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha keras menghalau rasa malu yang mulai menyerang urat-uratnya. Tanpa tahu malu, Chanyeol sedang mengangkat-angkat sebuah terung ungu tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan mendesah kecil. Dua orang wanita tua di ujung lorong sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan menghardik. "Letakkan benda itu kembali, Park Chanyeol!"

"Uh-oh." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya." Ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan sayuran pahit itu. Kali ini mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menyentuhkannya pada bibirnya. "Baiklah, kuulang pertanyaannya kalau kau lupa. Lebih besar mana punyaku dengan terung ini."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah parah. Nenek tua yang baru saja lewat langsung terbatuk keras saat mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Sementara rasa malu terus membuatnya kesal, pikirannya langsung melayang pada pertanyaan Chanyeol. Otaknya yang sudah kotor sejak dulu kala mulai mengeruh. Dua buah bayangan saling mendominasi pikirannya. Bayangan pertama, terung ungu besar yang baru digoyang-goyangkan Chanyeol. Bayangan lainnya, benda yang menggantung di antara selangkangan Chanyeol...

Brak!

"Minggir!" Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol yang menghalangi laju trolinya.

Chanyeol tergagap kaget saat mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jalan untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Baekhyun akan berada di luar perkiraannya. Ia kira Baekhyun tidak akan tersinggung dengan candaannya—karena ia sudah terbiasa melontarkan lelucon kotor padanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Baekhyun malah menganggap serius semua pernyataan tidak seriusnya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu bersikap sangat sensitif?

"Yah, tunggu!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di bagian buah-buahan.

Ia meraih bahu Baekhyun setelah sampai di sampingnya. "Apa kau marah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Biasanya nada suara dan elusan pelan di pundak akan membuat Baekhyun cepat luluh. Aneh sekali, reaksi yang didapatnya kembali tak terduga.

"Enyah saja kau!" Baekhyun melempar bungkusan buah-buahan ke dalam trolinya dengan kasar. Sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan keadaan buahnya nanti. Ia terus-terusan menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya untuk melepaskan sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. "Bukankah sudah jelas aku marah? Kenapa malah bertanya, Tuan-Peka?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dalam tempo yang lama. Jika sudah begini, urusannya akan panjang. Baekhyun sedang merajuk padanya. "Oke. Aku tahu kau marah. Demi semua dildomu, aku minta maaf. Tapi! Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Bukankah biasanya kau sudah terbiasa—" Perkataanya terpotong karena Baekhyun pergi begitu saja dari sisinya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak memberi perhatian sedikit pun atas ocehan panjang-lebarnya. Ia malah berjalan cepat menuju bagian minuman dan es krim.

"Baekhyunie!" Chanyeol menggeram rendah penuh kekesalan. Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya ada satu cara untuk menjinakkan Baekhyun kembali... cara yang... menyenangkan.

Plak!

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan tamparan keras di pipi pantat kanannya. Kepalanya hampir terantuk pada kaca geser lemari penyimpanan es. Ia akan meledakkan emosi sebelum suara bisikan Chanyeol terdengar, "Pssttt... diamlah." Baekhyun akan berdiri dari posisi menunggingnya namun Chanyeol menahan punggungnya untuk bergerak lebih lanjut. "Chanyeol, lepaskan aku! Ini dingin!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Ia malah memberikan remasan pada pipi pantat yang ditangkupnya sejak tadi. Baekhyun mendesah keras. Tentu saja karena sentuhan Chanyeol selalu dengan mudah merangsangnya. Namun, rasa khawatir dengan jelas tak bisa ditutupinya. Meskipun bagian es krim berada di sudut toko swalayan, tetap saja siapa pun bisa lewat kapan saja. Apalagi akan ada kamera pengawas di setiap sudut toko sebesar ini yang selalu siap menyorot mereka. "Chanyeol, lepaskan! Jangan lakukan _itu_ di sini!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli. Ia seolah sedang mengejek tingkah Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Tangan nakalnya mulai berpindah dengan lihai pada bagian selangkangannya. Baekhyun langsung menyesali pilihannya untuk memakai _skirt_ pendek pagi ini. Pilihannya itu tentu saja memudahkan setiap rencana busuk Chanyeol. Buktinya jari-jarinya sudah merayap menyentuh bagian celana dalamnya. " _Shit_!" Baekhyun merutuk keras saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol sampai di klitorisnya dengan mudahnya. Kepalanya langsung dikepuli oleh syahwat yang tinggi.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung yang kentara saat jari Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Barulah Baekhyun menyadari penyebabnya saat mendengar suara roda troli memenuhi lorong. Baekhyun langsung panik, namun ia malah diam—karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

Deg. Degup jantung Baekhyun berhenti seketika. Keringat dingin merembesi keningnya seketika. Anehnya, rasa paniknya tidak mengehentikan hawa nafsunya, justru meningkatkannya ke tingkat yang baru dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia merasa... antusias?

"Oh. Dia calon istriku. Dia punya penyakit kejiwaan, ia tidak tahan dengan panas. Jadi dia harus berbaring di tempat yang dingin." Park Chanyeol sialan! Baekhyun merutuk karena Chanyeol mengorbankannya untuk dijadikan alasan. Meskipun ia sempat senang karena Chanyeol memanggilnya calon istri, tapi tetap saja... gangguan kejiwaan? Dasar maniak sialan! Tetapi Baekhyun harus bersyukur, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan, 'Oh. Dia calon istriku. Aku sedang menyolok vaginanya untuk menghukumnya.' Tidak, gangguan kejiwaan terdengar jauh lebih baik.

Keheningan mengambang selama beberapa saat. Kemungkinan besar pria yang tadi bertanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Oh, begitukah? Cepat ke dokter untuk memeriksakan calon istrimu. Pasangan muda seperti kalian harus menikmati pernikahan dengan kebahagiaan." Pria itu langsung pergi bersamaan dengan suara troli yang didorong cepat. Tentu saja pria itu ingin cepat pergi dari sana. Sepertinya ia telah menganggap mereka berdua sudah tak waras.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega secara bersamaan. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulainya, tapi Chanyeol tidak kunjung menarikan jarinya lagi di celana dalamnya. Baekhyun berniat untuk merengek kecewa, sebelum tangan Chanyeol yang lain justru memasuki _skirt_ -nya, kali ini sambil membawa objek asing. Jari Chanyeol menyingkap celana dalamnya untuk memberik akses objek asing itu masuk lebih dalam. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui objek apa itu—

"Akh!" Baekhyun mendesah nyaring. Klitorisnya yang agak membengkak tiba-tiba tersedot keluar.

Chanyeol tertawa pendek mendengar reaksi Baekhyun. "Apakah Pompa Tsunami ini langsung membuatmu tergusur arus?" Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar alat bantu seks yang hanya dimilikinya seorang di alam semesta—hadiah dari sebuah perusahaan sex _toys_ asal Islandia. Apakah Chanyeol telah menemukan Kotak Rahasianya yang ia sembunyikan di bagian terdalam apartemennya? Kotak yang berisi semua alat bantu seks favoritnya! Gawat!

"Euh~ Angh!" Efek yang ditimbulkan pompa itu begitu cepat—tak heran kenapa ia memasukannya ke dalam Kotak Rahasianya, bukan? Tubuhnya menggelinjang dengan kuat di atas lemari es. Stimulasi di daerah klitorisnya selalu membuatnya lemah. Tubuhnya akan jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menopang kakinya yang terasa seperti agar-agar.

Baekhyun menarik napas pendek-pendek. Alat itu bahkan menyulitkannya untuk menarik napas karena serangan-serangan kenikmatan terus menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol mendekati telinganya yang tiba-tiba ikut terasa sensitif. "Apa kau masih marah?" Napasnya yang terasa sangat panas membuat bulu leher Baekhyun meremang hebat. "Tentu saja kau tidak marah karena kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Chanyeol kemudian mengecup bagian antara pipi dan telinganya dengan sangat lembut, membuat dadanya terasa kosong-melompong hingga hanya ada rasa tenang di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia berteriak keras, kedua kakinya mengejang dengan liar hingga Chanyeol kesulitan untuk menahannya. Sial, ia baru saja orgasme—di atas lemari es supermarket!

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggangnya dengan cepat dan kuat. Penisnya terus mengaduk-aduk vaginanya tanpa henti. Baekhyun kewalahan. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat menyukai alat bantu seks, mereka menakjubkan, tapi tidak akan ada satu pun dari benda itu yang bisa menggantikan penis Chanyeol. Semua alat bantu seksnya setidaknya memiliki beberapa kelemahan. Namun, tidak dengan penis Chanyeol.

Ia tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan. Tidak pernah ada alat bantu seks yang mampu melambungkannya ke angkasa seperti ini. Ukuran penis Chanyeol sangat sempurna. Ujung penisnya mampu menumbuk-numbuk A-spot-nya dengan mudah—tidak terlalu panjang untuk membuatnya sakit. Volumenya pun sangat ideal karena mampu membuatnya penuh namun tidak sampai menyiksa G-spotnya. Jangan tanya soal tekstur penisnya, semua bagian kulitnya mampu merasang semua syarafnya. Hal yang paling spesial, penisnya yang agak berbelok ke kanan itu kadang bisa menumbuk prostatnya—membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya seketika.

"Apakah enak?"

"Um." Baekhyun mengguman kecil dengan kepala yang terangguk beberapa kali. Seolah ingin memberitahukan seluruh jagat raya bahwa ia sedang mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang sangat luar biasa. Air matanya menetes keluar secara perlahan. Ia hanya merasa sangat bersyukur karena seks dengan Chanyeol seolah ritual sakral baginya. Efek seksnya membuatnya menjadi gembira dan riang setelahnya—ia selalu merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia setelah mendapat orgasme hebatnya.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan mendapatkan orgasme hebatnya itu.

Ting! Tong!

"Argggh!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras. Tapi teriakan itu bukan karena orgasme. Teriakan itu keluar karena kekesalannya yang meledak. Ia baru saja akan mendapatkan ledakan orgasme yang sangat ditunggunya, namun akibat suara bel pintu itu membuat gerakan Chanyeol memelan. Otomatis membuat jaraknya dengan orgasme menjadi jauh kembali. _Hell_!

"Apa kau menerima paket hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan dari lubangnya. Baekhyun ingin menangis saja.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Tidak ada paket hari ini." Ia baru ingat ini adalah hari Sabtu di minggu pertama bulan, itu berarti... Taehyung datang berkunjung. Ugh! Baekhyun bersumpah akan memotong penis kecil kakaknya itu menjadi tiga bagian, menggorengnya hingga matang, dan memberikannya pada Mongryong—dan memberikan bola testisnya pada Toben. Oke, Baekhyun terdengar seperti psikopat saat ini, tapi kakaknya yang keras kepala itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari kasur dan meraih jubah tidurnya. "Diam di sini. Jika ada yang memasuki kamar, segera bersembunyi di balik kasur." Ia belum memberi tahu kakaknya mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol—dan ia tidak akan memberitahunya hari ini atau dalam waktu dekat. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dari kakaknya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya dengan Chanyeol, oke?

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang porak-poranda seperti baru diterjang badai. Taehyung sudah terbiasa melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ingat bahwa pekerjaannya adalah pengulas sex toys? Tentu saja ia harus mencoba semuanya sebelum mengulasnya.

Ia sempat mengira akan mendapatkan dua pasang senyum idiot di depan pintunya. Namun, pemandangan yang didapatnya justru berbanding terbalik. Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada, memandangi Baekhyun dengan raut menghakimi. Sedangkan kekasih idiotnya Jungkook, menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi seolah sedang melihat hal teraneh di dunia.

"Hai." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat serak. Semakin membuat tinggi kerutan di kening kedua pria di hadapannya.

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Penjelasan? Apa maksudmu _oppa_?" Ia semakin heran saat Taehyung hanya menghela napas malas. Tatapannya beralih pada Jungkook untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya mengenai sikap aneh kakaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang didapatnya dari Jungkook. Hanya saja Jungkook mengangkat dagunya berulang kali seolah menjelaskan sesuatu di balik pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung tercekat hebat. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Perlahan ia membalikkan kepalanya. Oh, _well_ , tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Chanyeol yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, dengan penampilan yang sama kacaunya dengan Baekhyun, menyengir tanpa dosa pada mereka bertiga. Sial. Sepertinya Mongryong akan merasa kenyang hari ini karena penis Chanyeol juga siap ia goreng.

.

.

.

"Apa kau memiliki pembelaan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas frustasi. Ia bingung harus menjawab atau memberi pembelaan apa. Pada akhirnya ia akan tetap terkena gerutuan kakaknya. Taehyung sangat jeli dalam menemukan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Pssst... aku masih tidak menyangka, aku adalah satu-satunya orang di sini yang masih suka vagina," Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memilih untuk tak peduli dengan bisikan Chanyeol barusan. Pasalnya dua pasang mata sedang menghakiminya di seberang meja makan. Sebelum salah satunya meledak, lebih baik ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Kami... berpacaran."

"Uh?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah aku memintamu untuk menikah? Bukan untuk berpacaran?" Ia memotong sandwich-nya dengan sekuat tenaga. Gestur tersebut membuat Baekhyun yang biasanya penuh nyali menjadi menciut.

"Oke. Kami akan menikah." Baekhyun meraih gelas minum miliknya, lalu mereguknya rakus. Tepat setelah melihat tatapan mata tak puas dari Taehyung, Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, "... dalam waktu dekat."

Perasaan lega membanjiri dada Baekhyun setelah melihat senyum puas Taehyung. Akhirnya, nyawanya untuk hari ini bisa ia pertahankan dengan baik. Namun, rasa leganya tak berlangsung lebih lama. Si makhluk di sebelah kakaknya mulai berulah dengan bertanya, "Kau belum memperkenalkan calon suamimu pada kami?"

Baekhyun langsung tersentak hebat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat pertanyaan itu akan keluar, dan itu artinya nyawanya kembali terancam hari ini. Taehyung akan membunuhnya di tempat jika tahu... ya, pekerjaan Chanyeol. Ia segera memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol, memberikan kode padanya untuk tak berbuat ulah lagi kali ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung tajam saat tak ada jawaban dari keduanya.

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil menyengir lebar. "Tidak ada." Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, kali ini diiringi dengan ancaman serius.

Chanyeol melemparkan senyum kecil padanya. Senyumnnya itu seolah menandakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia adalah seorang anak baik yang jarang berbuat nakal. Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum seribu Watt-nya pada kakak dan calon kakak iparnya. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun dulu."

"Oh, benarkah?" Jungkook berseru kaget dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan. Ia memotong daging steaknya dan meletakkan potongannya di atas piring Taehyung. "Kurasa kami tidak pernah mendengarmu dari Baekhyun."

"Kami tidak terlalu dekat dulu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai. Jawabannya itu mengundang pandangan tanya dari Taehyung. "Tapi kami saling mengenal."

Selanjutnya, Jungkook bertanya mengenai hobi Chanyeol. Beruntung sekali Baekhyun kali ini. Karena sepertinya Jungkook dan Chanyeol berbagi hobi yang sama: otomotif, fiksi ilmiah, dan jalan-jalan. Obrolan selanjutnya lebih didominasi oleh ocehan mereka berdua. Sesekali Baekhyun melihat senyum tulus dari wajah Taehyung. Sepertinya kedua kakaknya ini akan menyukai Chanyeol. Syukurlah.

"Chanyeol, kau bekerja di mana?"

Glup.

Oh, _shit_.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi pada makanan di hadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai menetesi keningnya. Degup jantungnya menderu secara tak tentu. Ia melihat Chanyeol bereaksi yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap meminta pertolongan.

"Aku menjabat sebagai presdir di sebuah perusahaan."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya dalam, tapi raut takjubnya tak bisa disembunyikan. "Oh? Perusahaan apa?"

Freak. Matilah ia.

"Um... itu... bagaimana... sex toys."

Taehyung pingsan. Jungkook panik. Baekhyun ingin tenggelam saja.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia memandangi Taehyung yang sedang jongkok di hadapannya. Kakaknya itu menjulurkan tangan pada wajahnya, berusaha menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut dari pelipisnya. "Aku tidak menyangka adik kecilku akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa seperti ini."

Harus ia akui bahwa Taehyung adalah kakak yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia sangat keras kepala dan egois. Namun, Baekhyun tahu benar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya semata untuk memberikan rasa sayang padanya. Hanya saja cara yang dilakukannya sangat unik.

Semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal, Taehyung berubah menjadi kakak yang sangat protektif. Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan remajanya dengan baik jika tidak ada Taehyung. Taehyung adalah inspirasi terbesar dalam hidupnya kini. Kakaknya itu selalu tersenyum dan positif dalam keadaan apa pun.

Perlahan air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Yak! Jangan menangis, bodoh! Kau menghancurkan riasan wajahmu!"

Hal inilah yang akan selalu dirindukannya dari kakaknya. Taehyung sangat peduli padanya, tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya dengan jelas. "Aku menyayangimu, _oppa_ ~" Taehyung langsung mendekapnya dalam pelukan setelah mendengar hal itu. Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tangisannya agar tak membuat Taehyung sedih.

Taehyung menepuk pelan punggungnya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika Baekhyun merasa sedih atau sakit. "Kau harus bahagia. Aku yakin Chanyeol adalah sosok yang tepat untukmu. Aku tahu benar akan hal itu saat melihat sosoknya dan bagaimana cara ia menatapmu. Kau sangat beruntung."

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali di pundaknya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau harus bahagia juga." Baekhyun menatap wajah kakaknya dengan harapan yang sangat tinggi. "Kau harus segera menikah dengan Jungkook- _oppa_."

Taehyung langsung melengkungkan bibirnya ke arah bawah. Ia lalu mengembuskan napasnya kasar dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun kuat. "Kau tahu kami tidak bisa menikah." Baekhyun memberi ekspresi protes dengan semangat. Taehyung langsung meralat ucapannya, "Kami tidak bisa menikah di Korea. Lagi pula kami sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kami sudah sangat puas dengan hubungan kami sekarang." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Taehyung. Ia merasa tidak adil karena Taehyung selalu memaksanya menikah, tapi ia sendiri tidak melakukannya. "Oke, aku akan berusaha menikah tahun ini. Kau puas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. Tingkahnya itu membuat Taehyung bingung. "Janji untuk bahagia?"

Taehyung tersenyum lega mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Ya, aku kira kau sudah tumbuh jadi gadis dewasa! Ternyata kau masih adik mungil yang paling kusayang." Namun pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya pendek dan ikut mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. "Asal kau berjanji untuk bahagia juga?"

"Aku janji." Bersamaan dengan kesediaan Baekhyun, kedua kelingking itu saling bersatu dan berpaut.

"Ayo. Sudah cukup." Taehyung beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia menawarkan lengannya untuk diraih Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Kau tidak boleh mempermalukanku dengan berbuat gugup di atas altar."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

Hening sesaat sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari ruang rias.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku akan langsung membawamu pergi dari gereja ini."

Baekhyun mengeleng dengan kuat. "Tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~ bangun~"

Ugh... Baekhyun memaksa matanya untuk terbuka saat mendengar rengekan Chanyeol. Sinar rembulan yang terang langsung mencolok matanya. Apa yang sedang ada di otak Chanyeol saat ini? Bahkan para ayam pun masih bermimpi saat ini!

Baekhyun mendengar suara remukan tulangnya sendiri saat beranjak berdiri dari kasur. Ia merasa tulangnya lolos semua dari otot tubuhnya. Wajar saja hal ini terjadi, karena sebelum tidur Chanyeol telah menghajarnya hingga lima ronde—tunggu apakah enam ronde? Entahlah, Baekhyun kehilangan akal untuk sekedar menghitung karena seks Chanyeol selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal. Terkutuklah Chanyeol jika ia membangunkannya hanya untuk meminta ronde tambahan. Ia akan benar-benar memutilasi penisnya untuk sarapan Toben.

"Aku lapar~"

"Huh?" Baekhyun merasa rasa kantuknya langsung ludes karena sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia kaget! Biasanya kalau bukan karena _horny_ , Chanyeol membangunkanya untuk membahas ide _sex toys_ terbaru.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Aku ingin kau memasak." Wajah bangun tidur Chanyeol yang anehnya selalu sangat tampan berisi dengan ekspresi kesungguhan. Sehingga Baekhyun segera menghilangkan kecurigaannya pada setiap kemungkinan akal bulus Chanyeol.

Hanya mampu melihat Baekhyun yang berdiam diri saja, Chanyeol mulai menarik lengan istrinya keluar kamar. Tentu saja setelah memakaikan Baekhyun jaket mandi untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia mendorong punggung Baekhyun menuju _pantry_ dapur. "Kau memasak. Aku akan menunggu di balkon. Cepatlah, aku lapar."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya terhadap sikap Chanyeol yang selalu memberinya paksaan. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melaksanakan permintaan Chanyeol. Ia segera meraih roti tawar dari tempatnya. Ia berencana untuk membuat roti selai panggang saja. Selain karena dirinya masih mengantuk, isi kulkasnya pun masih sangat sederhana. Lagipula Chanyeol akan selalu memakan apa pun yang dimasaknya.

Setelah mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan Nutella, ia memasukkannya pada mesin pemanggang. Sambil menunggu matang, Baekhyun mengeluarkan gelas tinggi dan mengisinya dengan cokelat bubuk. Beberapa menit kemudian roti panggangnya sudah matang, begitu pula cokelat panasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon dan menemukan pemandangan Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang memandangi bulan. Suara tumpuan piring di atas meja memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol. Senyum tipis langsung ditampilkannya saat melihat kepulan asap di ata meja. Ia kemudian menawarkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya pendek sambil duduk di seberang Chanyeol. Keduanya menyantap sarapan terlalu awal mereka dalam diam.

Tanpa terasa isi piring dan gelas yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun lenyap dalam sekejap. Degupan dalam jantung Baekhyun mulai berirama tak teratur. Ia sudah sangat pasrah jika Chanyeol langsung menerjangnya dan memberinya posisi Cowboy Swing di atas balkon.

Bayangan liarnya tidak terbukti sama sekali. Chanyeol malah meraih pundaknya dan memeluk tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tidak protes sama sekali karena tubuh Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat saat suhu sedang rendah seperti saat ini. Degupan jantung Baekhyun perlahan kembali stabil saat elusan tangan Chanyeol dirasakannya di bagian punggung bawahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun semakin mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol lebih dekat.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tidak kaget sama sekali. Chanyeol sudah sangat sering mengatakkan kalimat itu: saat ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat, saat vaginanya menjepit penisnya erat, dan saat ia orgasme. "Ya. Kau menyukai tubuhku."

"Tidak." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti gerungan dildonya yang sudah rusak. Ia segera mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dari dadanya, memaksa matanya untuk menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun kesulitan meneguk ludahnya saat melihat getaran di bola mata hitam legam Chanyeol. Selain melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan besar terpancar dari sana, Baekhyun juga bisa melihat... dirinya, dan... masa depannya. "Aku memujamu. Aku suka sosokmu. Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tapi juga jiwamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis. Ia tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Ia terus mengecup bibir Chanyeol beberapa kali hingga Chanyeol menggerang dan menahan bibirnya untuk tak lari lagi. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya mendiamkan bibir mereka bersentuhan seperti itu. Lewat sentuhan bibir itu, saling tersalurkan rasa pengertian dari masing-masing figur. Setelah itu, Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun, sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memiringkan senyumnya dengan jahil. Ia menggigit bibir Chanyeol dengan keras. Tak lama kemudian ia menginvasi bibir Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Tak sabaran untuk mengeksplorasi mulut Chanyeol. Hal itu tak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol langsung menggerang seperti binatang. Lidah Baekhyun harus kembali pada tempatnya. Chanyeol mendorong-dorong lidahnya dan mengosok-gosok langit dan lantai rongga mulutnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah ia kehilangan napas dan air liur membanjiri rahangnya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu juga."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Penismu mengeras."

BRUK! BRUGH! BREK!

"Ah!"

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
